Interdimensional Incedent
by Wormapple
Summary: When Daemon, the only evil that was never truely deleted, revives 6 infamous digimon from all over, only chaos can ensue. So what is it when you add in 4 sets of digidestined and a Duel Monsters tournament? That, is an Interdimensional Incedent. Rated for


If one happened to look in on a certain dark aquatic dimension on one July 1, one would have seen a very strange sight. Daemon was dancing. He was ecstatically hopping around the Dark Ocean for a reason unknown to all but him.

"Soon, I will meet up with them through the portal. Then those kids are done for." He said as he smiled to himself.

Just then a rift opened in the air and a horde of evil digimon stepped out.

Daemon looked on them with glee, counting and taking a mental roll call.

Myotismon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Makuramon, and Duskmon.

"Excellent, we're all here." Daemon said. "Each of you was an evil digimon whose sole purpose was to defeat the digidestined, tamers, or legendary warriors. Each of you failed and was deleted. I differ from you in that I was NOT deleted, merely banished. I used up much of my power to bring you all to my Dark Ocean. We each have the chance to travel to the human world one more time to take one last shot at defeating the children. Makuramon and Duskmon are not from the Eastern Quadrant like the rest of us. However, they still fight just as hard, if not harder. So what do you say, do you want another shot?"

The 6 reborn evil digimon all laughed and yelled agreements.

"Excellent." Daemon said. "Then let us embark for the real world!"

The group of 7 stepped through the rift and were whisked off into another world.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain teenager was hanging out with his friends at the park.

"Come on T.K.! Kick the freaking ball!" Davis yelled.

T.K. rushed at Davis, still keeping maximum control over the soccer ball. Ken suddenly ran at him attempting to get the ball but T.K. jumped. As he was in the air, he didn't notice Tai running up on the side and kicking it away.

"Nice pass Tai!" Yolei called as she ran in the opposite direction with the ball.

Ken stood in the net, determined not to allow Yolei to score.

Yolei kicked it and ken jumped to block it but suddenly, a sharp pain jabbed his neck and he fell. The ball went in but no one cheered. They all ran over to where Ken was laying on the ground clutching the back of his neck.

"Ken! What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I think it may be… the Dark Spore." Ken replied.

"Impossible! You said that as long as you held onto your dreams it couldn't bother you!" Davis yelled.

Then they all turned and saw Kari clutching her head.

"Don't yell Davis, I feel…a strong darkness. That's probably what's affecting Ken, and what's giving me this headache I have.

"A strong darkness? What could it be?" T.K. asked.

Just then, the gang looked up and saw the rift in the sky. Then they saw the digimon who flew out of it.

"Daemon!" Ken yelled.

"Myotismon! But how?" Kari screamed.

"Arukenimon and Mummymon too." Cody said angrily.

"And Piedmon!" T.K. said.

"But, who are the other two?" Izzy asked. "The Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recognize them!"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Makuramon said. "I am Makuramon, and this is my PRIMAL ORB!"

He threw the orb at the 14 Rookie digimon that were sitting on the stands.

"No! Our digimon!" Sora yelled.

"I prefer fighting to introduction." Duskmon said, drawing his sword and lunging straight at Matt.

"No freaking way." A voice said. They all turned and saw a boy. He seemed pretty unremarkable but the weird thing was the cell pone he held in front of him. It wasn't like any model any of the digidestined had ever seen before.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the boy yelled, becoming encased in glowing data.

When the data receded, a digimon was standing there in blazing red armor.

"AGUNIMON!" He screamed, rushing at Duskmon.

"What the hell? Where'd the kid go?" Tai said.

"PYRO TORNADO!" The red armored digimon, presumably Agunimon, yelled.

His body became engulfed in fire and he spun towards Duskmon at a rapid speed.

"DUSKMON! SLIDE EVOLVE!"

A huge dark bird flew from where Duskmon had stood. "VELGEMON!"

"Ha! Agunimon! Slide evolve!" As agunimon slowed to a halt, he became encased in data once more and re-emerged as, "BURNINGGREYMON!"

BurningGreymon took flight and chased and chased Velgemon, each throwing blasts of their respective elements at each other.

Myotismon, Arukenimon and Mummymon all advanced on the Digidestined while Daemon and Piedmon walked over to the Primal Orb, ready to delete the partner digimon.

"Agumon! NO!"

"GABUMON!"

Tai and Matt both screamed, their digivices activating and Agumon and Gabumon began to glow.

** Agumon Gabumon! Warp DNA Digivolve to OMNIMON! **

Omnimon stood, bursting open the Primal Orb, giving all the others the chance to escape and digivolve.

**Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!**

** Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!**

** Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!**

**Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!**

** Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!**

**Ankylomon Angemon! DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!**

** Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!**

** Aquilamon Gatomon! DNA Digivolve to Silphymon!**

** Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon! Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!**

** ExVeemon Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!**

** Paildramon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon!**

** Imperialdramon Mode Change to Fighter Mode!**

The evil digimon stared in shock and fear at the two megas, six ultimates, and BurningGreymon.

The group of 8 advancing on the group of 7, with the 12 digidestined behind them.

"RUN!" Daemon screamed, re-opening the rift, not caring where it brought them, just as long as they were away from the digidestined. However their plans were ruined as the digimon and their partners ran/jumped/flew into the rift after them.

* * *

"Yamaki! A HUGE amount of digimon is about to biemerge! Our calculations say 4 megas, 10 ultimates and two of unknown levels!" A woman yelled.

"CALL THOSE KIDS! GET THEM IN HERE NOW!"

As the huge group of digimon and humans landed in the middle of a park, there was a welcoming committee of 4 huge digimon.

"GET THEM!" Gallantmon yelled, as Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon rushed the group.


End file.
